A Different Beginning
by Harmony616
Summary: What if Harry knew Hermione before his parent's death? Smart Harry and Powerful Harry. H/Hr pairing, Weasely/Dumbledore bashing and m rated later on. This is my first fanfic.


Summary: What if Harry knew Hermione before his parent's death? Smart Harry and Powerful Harry. H/Hr pairing, Weasely/Dumbledore bashing and M rated later on. This is my first fanfic.

Key: "Speech", '_Thoughts_', §Parseltongue§

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

It was a cool summer night and there was a room full of people in St. Mungos surrounding a young red-headed woman with emerald-green eyes lying in a bed. Next to her was a man with black hair and brown eyes holding her hand as she squeezes it in pain, to the point that he thought he might lose it."It hurts James." she exclaimed whimpering in pain,"I know love, but you got to keep pushing." encouraged James."I can see the crown." the nurse said, "Come on Lily, were almost there." said James. After a couple more pushes, the room filled with the sound of a baby crying.

The baby had a small patch of black hair like its father and a pair of startling emerald-green eyes like its mother.

"It's a boy." the nurse said as she cut the umbilical cord. After cleaning him with a few cleaning spells and wrapping him in a blue blanket the nurse handed him to his father.

"Look Lily, he's got your eyes." said James with tears of joy in his eyes. "But he looks like a miniature version of you Prongs." said Sirius as he walked up next to James.

"So Lily, have you thought of a name for the little guy?" asked Sirius. "Well..." said Lily looking at James, "I was thinking Hadrian, Hadrian James Potter, Harry for short. What do you think dear?" inquired Lily.

"I think that's perfect love." said James as he handed Harry over to Lily. "Harry James Potter, that has a nice ring to it." said James smiling he then looked at Sirius.

"Hey um Padfoot, Lily and I were wondering if you'd like to be Harry's Godfather?" asked James looking from Lily to Sirius. "Really? You want me to be his Godfather?" said Sirius wide-eyed with shock."Of course Padfoot, you're a brother to me with everything but blood and we want you to be a part of our son's life." said James.

"Well if you're sure, then I would be honored." said Sirius with joy in his eyes. "Great. Now I Lord James Potter hereby asks Lord Sirius Orion Black to be the Godfather to my son Hadrian James Potter so mote it be." James declared with his wand raised. "And I Lord Sirius Orion Black is hereby honored to accept the role of being Hadrian James Potter's Godfather so mote it be." said Sirius with his wand raised and with that there was a soft glow surrounding them symbolizing there magic accepting it.

"Remus and Peter we also want you two to be a part of Harry's life. Would you guys like to be Harry's uncles?" James asked "Well I can't speak for Peter, but I would love to be Harry's uncle." Remus said happily." I would also like to be Harry's uncle." said Peter smiling shyly.

* * *

Harry's POV

As I was taken away from the warmth I was immediately, blinded by the light. The pain from the sudden brightness made me cry. _'God, that light is bright somebody needs to turn it off'_ thought Harry in pain as his umbilical cord was cut ,he was cleaned, wrapped in a blanket, and handed to his father.

In a house, somewhere in Crawford, London there was a little girl who looked no more than one, on a couch reading a book. When all of a sudden she heard someone say faintly "God, that light is bright somebody needs to turn it off."

Confused she asked into the night "Hello? Is someone there?" When she didn't get a reply she shrugged it off thinking '_I must be hearing things. I better go to bed'. _As she was just about to get up she heard the voice again, but louder and clearer '_Yeah I need to take a nap too' _"Ok, come out this isn't funny." said the girl getting annoyed. When nothing came out, she thought '_Ok, this is getting weird.'' You're telling me.'_ the voice said. That's when she realizes the voice is only responding to her thoughts, which means the voice is in her head.

* * *

So that's the first chapter, sorry if it's short. Review and tell me what you think. Hope you liked it. Also i would like to thank Batgirl13 for being my beta.


End file.
